


非受迫性失误 Unforced Error

by yufenfen_8102



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tennis player! Loki, Tennis player! Thor
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufenfen_8102/pseuds/yufenfen_8102
Summary: 注定没什么人看的网球AU。但是不管，就是想写。*Unforced error非受迫性失误，简称UE，网球专业术语，意译：千里送人头。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注定没什么人看的网球AU。
> 
> 但是不管，就是想写。
> 
> *Unforced error非受迫性失误，简称UE，网球专业术语，意译：千里送人头。

000.

 

**“离开这个圈，踏入另一个。”**

 

001.

 

Thor最近时常会想起他初入ATP的时候。

在此之前，他从未觉得自己老了。Thor一向是个公认的过分乐天的家伙，他在赛场上常常不按套路出牌，每一球都要拼了命地去争，就好像他永远年轻，有使不完的劲儿，为此担惊受怕的只会是就跟在他屁股后面跑的团队，而Thor Odinson本人却总是无所畏惧。

他职业生涯中最出名的对手之一，前两年才退了役的天才球员Tony Stark曾经这样精彩地形容过Thor——“他就像是从北欧神话里跑出来的活雷神，恨不得隔着网就把你给拆了，这点在他摔拍时表现得尤为明显，是个凡人都要为那股使碳纤维球拍粉身碎骨的蛮力瑟瑟发抖”。

很多年之后Tony与Thor已互相取得了谅解并成为了好友，那时候Thor已经不是那个十几岁就扛着球包一头闯入职业世界的毛头小子了。他成了男子网坛的中流砥柱，经历了无可避免的成长，一步一步学会了控制自己的比赛心态，不再那么情绪化。当他28岁时——也就是在网坛摸爬滚打了整整十年之后，他几乎完全戒除了摔拍的恶习。

 

但他仍会忍不住去想，去回忆，即使他本人拒绝承认这点。当“三十岁”这几个大字闪着金光向他迎面驶来的时候，Thor突然意识到，自己在这个网坛已然不是当年那个初生牛犊不怕虎的小将了。

 

“你他妈在发什么呆，Thor？”教练的吆喝从另一边传来，“准备好下一场比赛，大个子，如果你连个ATP250的半决赛都解决不了，我一定会在训练的时候踢你的屁股，Nick Fury说到做到！”

 

002.

 

Loki Laufeyson停在触屏上的手指犹豫了半天，最终还是划开了锁屏，迟疑地打开了推特界面。

这时他想起来，出道这么多年他居然还没有弄出个像样的官方账号。这当然不是说Loki此人有多么低调，而是他深知根本也没几个人在乎一个排位长期游走在百名开外的野鸡球员会有什么话要说——在这个圈里，似乎只有成为Thor Odinson那样的天之骄子，才有机会在推特里发那些无聊的自拍和鸡汤。

Thor Odinson，Loki不免带些恶意地在舌尖咀嚼了一遍这个名字，就像这十多年来的每一次，该死的Thor，无所不能的Thor，ATP排名稳定在世界前三的Thor，而他居然连一个ATP250的小赛积分也要和他抢！

 

这是在Loki训练的间隙，他顶着被教练痛骂的危险偷偷上网搜索今天的半决赛结果。在不久之前Loki则参与了另一场半决赛，他成功晋级，并将与这场比赛的胜者会师决赛。

对于一个四大满贯得主来说，250积分的赛事或许不足挂齿，但是对于排名只有百来位的Loki Laufeyson来说，这显然事关重大。他在点击“搜索”的那一刻还祈祷着，见鬼，赢的可千万别是该死的Odinson。

“又在搜索Odinson？”他的助理走过去。

Loki不耐烦地点点头，双眼仍紧盯着屏幕上弹出的一条条讯息。不管Loki对Thor是恨得多么牙痒痒，他都无法否认自己对Thor的执着也超乎寻常，有很多次，他的助理奇塔瑞都怀疑Loki有某种自虐式的爱好。

 

**【轻松晋级！Thor Odinson2：0轻取Malekith，决赛将战Laufeyson，后者与澳洲人有过七次交锋，澳洲人7胜0负，有望拿下今年第六冠。】**

**【在今天举行的埃斯托里尔公开赛中澳洲夺冠热门Odinson一路轻松过关闯进决赛，提前锁定2017年的第六冠。】**

**【ATP250赛事中Odinson毫不轻敌，表现优异，6:2，6:1两盘拿下对手，目前澳洲人状态极佳，这场积分250的小赛事作为世界第三在法国网球公开赛之前的热身再合适不过。】**

“操他的，”Loki忍不住骂出了声儿。

“怎么回事？”一旁的助理探过脑袋来，“决赛真得打Odinson？”

“Malekith这个没用的东西，”Loki放下手机，一边练习挥拍一边说，“要是他能多耗Odinson一会儿都行，可他居然两盘一共只拿下3局。”

“比赛耗时多久？”齐塔瑞小心翼翼的问。

“四十分钟，对Odinson来说只能算打了半个比赛，”Loki翻了个白眼，“放心吧，明天站在赛场上的Odinson不会出现任何体能问题了。”

就算Odinson今天打满三盘抢七也不一定就轮得到你赢他，Loki同时在内心自嘲了一句，他心里清楚自己和Odinson相差的段位甚至不止一档。

可是他总忍不住去想，特别是在出道的前几年，他总觉得自己是有机会的。下一场，他这样告诉过自己，下一场就是了，下一场就是他Loki Laufeyson黑马出头名扬立万的时候了。那时候每当他抽签对上种子选手，Loki都会跃跃欲试，他是相信自己能够横扫对手一举成名的，他曾经深信自己的网球技术不差任何在ATP里活着喘气的家伙，每一次高手交锋都是他的机遇。

Loki觉得现在的自己简直是个懦夫。

 

7，他总是不能忘记这个数字。这不仅仅是他败给Thor Odinson的次数，这还是Loki Laufeyson17岁转为职业选手以来闯入过正规赛事决赛的总次数。他今年已经29岁了，这12年里他只有过7次的决赛经验，除了有两次是ATP500的决赛，剩下五次都只是ATP250的赛事。

而在这12年里该死的Odinson在干什么呢？他们同一年出道，Odinson只比Loki大上一岁，但他或许根本早就数不清自己进过多少次决赛了，像他这样著名的选手，专门有一帮子无聊的家伙为他们统计各种数据和记录，好供他们的粉丝拿来吹嘘。

听着教练的骂声，Loki被前所未有的疲惫淹没了，他突然没有勇气去面对明天的比赛，仿佛明天他将面对的不再是Thor，而是他Loki Laufeyson延续了12年的耻辱。

 

003.

 

Thor Odinson的30岁生日是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

 

作为一名职业运动员，在25岁之后Thor对于生日这件事的态度就有些一言难尽了。可这并不妨碍他的团队在每年的五月初疯狂安排节目，试图给他一个老套但却诚意满满的生日惊喜。Thor往往欣然接受，他爱护他的朋友们，就像爱护他赢得的每一座大满贯奖杯。

但是与ATP里所有的职业球员一样，Thor Odinson不得不在内心认同，一场酣畅淋漓的胜利才是庆祝生日的最好方式。

 

**当他从球包里取出一卷崭新手胶的时候，Thor的手指两次从紧紧粘着的边缘划过，简直像个初入ATP的新人一样笨拙。他惊讶地发现自己的手心已经开始冒汗。**

**这不是个好兆头。Thor不迷信任何胜赛玄学，但这一次他却没由来的紧张了。**

**终于撕开了胶带，Thor一边熟练地往拍柄上缠手胶，一边用眼角的余光打量自己左手边。Loki Laufeyson霸占着场边的另一条长椅，也在同时往自己的网球拍上缠胶带，与观众席上的躁动相比，他的表情专注而冷静，Thor突然感到这一幕熟悉得过分，但那可能只是他紧张的幻觉。这种心态对于今天的比赛可没什么积极的作用。**

**这不是大满贯的赛场，只不过是一场ATP积分只有250的小决赛，Thor试图告诉自己，这没什么大不了的，只不过是遇上了Laufeyson，又一次。**

**他站在球场中央，一如既往，在比赛前和球童合影，用抛硬币的方式决定先发顺序，再与球网对面的老对手愉快的握一握手，然后退到底线。**

**和Loki握手的时候对方面上已经从容挂上与自己一模一样的微笑，这个场景他很熟悉，对方看上去就像个正宗的绅士，可是Thor明白两分钟后Loki就不会显得如此和颜悦色了。他们都是职业球员，没有职业球员会在赛前板着脸握手，有时候Thor想，鬼知道这个和自己隔着一张网的家伙脑袋里到底在打什么主意，但是有一点Thor十分清楚，眼前的这个家伙绝不会轻易让出胜利。**

**那天是Thor的生日，到很多年后他都记得很清楚，艳阳天，下午三点的赛场中央闷热得不成样子，观众席上几乎每一位看客都戴着遮阳帽，远看是白花花一片。他躬下身在那里等待着Loki发球，心里知道自己非赢下这场比赛不可。**

 

这就是为什么，在他30岁生日的当晚，Thor带着对自己的十二分无奈躺在了急诊室的病床上。

 

004.

 

这场灾难有一个包装精美的开端。

 

一个积分只有250的小赛要想吸引TOP10的选手参赛，赛会奖金不到百万是毫无希望的。显然今年的主办方把本儿全押在了Thor Odinson身上。

他的每场比赛都被定为当天的压轴，蜂拥而来的粉丝不仅拉动了票价甚至还带动了当地的旅游业，Thor也没让他们失望，没有被任何黑马狙击，一盘未丢地顺利挺进决赛。

 

半决赛结束后，Thor微笑着接受完采访就往更衣室走，他思索着自己的决赛对手。

他的团队都凑上来恭喜他，说话一向比较缺德的Volstagg甚至擂着他的肩膀大声嚷嚷：“算你小子走运，你知不知道隔壁场的Laufeyson干掉了阿尔戈里姆，这百万奖金差不多就到手啦，打算什么时候给我们发工资啊老板？”

Thor立刻打断了好友的失言，这毕竟是对另一个网球选手的不尊重，媒体不会放过任何足够掀起争议的话。但当他抬起头，双眼略过他身旁站着的每一位的表情时，他明白了大多数人即使不说，也都抱着与Volstagg同样的想法。

“我们才交手过7次，你怎么确定我一定能赢。”Thor最后只能这么说。

“这可不是我们认识的Thor Odinson，”他的好友兼公关Fandral一把勾住了他的脖子，“无论对手是谁，Thor Odinson都觉得自己一定会赢。”

Thor哈哈大笑。

 

医师照例帮他按摩自己的腿部肌肉和旧伤，在上一场比赛中他的膝伤有复发的征兆，Thor吩咐助理Hogun去买一双新的护膝。自己则低头盯着膝盖，他有一种绝妙的错觉，好像如果不时刻注意，他的膝盖就会在不经意间突然散架，磕在地板上发出奇怪的声响。

 

他的第一次膝伤发生在24岁的时候，那也是Thor第一次产生这样荒唐的想象，彼时他还会嘲笑自己的大惊小怪——24岁的Thor迎来了他职业生涯的第一个高峰，他还没完全脱去稚气和莽撞，却像秋收的农夫一样轻易收获了那年四大满贯中的三个，名利双收。

然后他在赛场上以不怎么赏心悦目的姿势滑了一跤，以跪着的姿势坠落。

他人生的第一个高峰就这样仓促收尾了，Thor休赛整整一个月，守着他的破膝盖，病房窗户外的院子里有不停追打的小孩在嬉闹，他望着，终于发现了成为职业选手风光无限的背后的小秘密——

他们跑的比谁都快，强大，灵活，精准。在球场中心，宛若新世界的帝王，可是把镜头往外拉，他们只是站在马戏团舞台上的小丑，供万人观摩，他们满身伤痕，身体素质可能还不如普通的路人。

 

在最开始的年头，Thor Odinson总觉得自己是不一样的。

他是不败的，伤病与他没有关系，他永远年轻，有使不完的劲儿，他拼命去追每一个球，狠狠地回击对手，他的出名理所应当，因为他就是球场上的神灵。

那时Thor只有23岁啊，他根本不屑思索Tony等人早早退役的选择，正要卯足了劲将男子网坛打到天翻地覆，更新换代，他从没想到自己有朝一日也会走下神坛，成为下一个平庸的某某。

Thor真心希望自己能够像曾经以为的那样永远年轻，但现实是，他三十岁了，在网坛的声望和财富确实达到了一个网球运动员难以企及的巅峰，但他同样毫无退路。Thor突然发现，脚下的道路不再是通往高处的上升通道，而是注定走向衰老病弱的下坡。

他在此时才有了那种在他年轻时被视为虚妄的英雄末路的悲壮感，他一定会坠落，唯有这件事是肯定而无法避免的。

 

“下一场别打太猛，不会有大问题。”医师这样告诉他。

Thor谢过对方，抬头对上了他新聘的教练Nick Fury的扑克脸，黑人面无表情的说：“三十岁生日了，哈？”

“明天。”

“我想你听见医师的话了，”黑人说，“我一直想和你谈谈你的球场…作风问题。”

Thor示意对方继续说下去。

“我不想把话说的很难听，毕竟你还要付我工资，但是你太拼命了伙计，每一个破球你都要追，这方法在一个球员年轻时或许很有用，可你知道自己已经快三十岁了，Thor，”Nick的语气降下来，他嗓音里的严肃成分突破了Thor所能记起的任何一次，“你不能总是指望自己赢下所有。”

 

“如果不这么想，我可能一场也赢不下来。”Thor干巴巴的说，“这就是我的风格，如果我在球场上不自信，那么谁能替我赢得胜利？”

“作为你的教练，我必须告诉你，这不是自信，这是自杀。”Nick毫不留情。

 

“那么你作为Tony Stark曾经的教练，我想请问，”Thor说，“他31岁的时候就早早退役，是否也是因为你的劝导？”

“不，他只是发现了自己在投资方面更有天赋。”Nick笑了一声，“你和他不一样，见鬼，现在的网坛和Stark时代也不一样了。你可以借助科学的调养、训练和鬼知道的各种方法延长自己的巅峰寿命，Thor，但不是这种高损耗的打法，绝不可能是这种打法。”

 

005.

 

Loki Laufeyson第一次碰见Thor的地点比较尴尬，那是在某场青年赛的更衣室里。

他推开门的时候Odinson身上的球衣正脱到一半，那颗金灿灿的脑瓜还罩在白色球衣里若隐若现。在完全没有心理准备的前提下，Loki不得不承认他被扑面而来的汗味和像巧克力板一样的六块腹肌给分了神。

黑发绿眼的青年沉默了一会儿，不动声色的把门重新合上，这时Thor已经利落的除下了上衣，听到动静朝Loki这边望过来。

Thor显然刚刚经历了一场恶战，他半长的金发凌乱地黏在前额和颈部上，气息也并不平稳，Loki同样没比他好到哪儿去，他刚刚和一个来自希腊的小伙子打了三个小时的比赛，到最后简直怀疑对方是由大理石组成的。

“嗨。”Thor主动打了招呼。

Loki抿着嘴沉默，其实他只是不知道回答什么合适，他从未见到过Thor Odinson真人，不过倒是听说过Thor的大名，见鬼，所有希望转成职业选手的青年球员都听说过这个名字，还有他那出了名的暴力风格。

Thor把脱下来的球衣随手扔进包里，看上去一点也不介意Loki不给面子的沉默，这脾气倒是和后者听说的相差甚远。“所以，我想你赢了那个……”Thor还在没话找话，“那个叫什么来着的希腊小子？”

Loki耸耸肩，“而你刚刚赢了那个喜欢哭鼻子的Jormungandr。”

“嘿，可不是，”一提到刚刚的喜人战绩，Thor的眼神都发亮了，“我给那小子送了个蛋（一盘中让对方一局未得），他气得边哭边嚷嚷。这事儿那么快就传遍了？”

Loki不知怎么的也放开了话闸，两个十几岁的少年一旦有了共同话题，很快就在更衣室里聊开了。Loki摇了摇头，“是你和他在球员通道里打架的事情传遍了，你真和他打了一架？”说着他仔细瞧了瞧金发男孩光裸的上半身，那上面没有一点淤青或伤痕。

Odinson抬手摸了摸鼻子，“无聊，”他说，“Jormungandr的胆子就那么大点儿，他才不敢和我打架呢。”

“那你顶撞线审的事也是误传了，你没有对他爆粗？”Loki开始把关于Thor的传闻一一抖漏出来。

“那是因为那个线审把明显的出界球判成压线好球，”Thor愤愤的说，“我没有说脏话，我就是问他眼屎没揉干净为什么还来上班，然后他就疯了似的冲我大声嚷嚷。”

Loki实在没有忍住，大笑出声。过了一会儿，他揉揉自己僵硬的笑肌说：“好样的，那个傻逼线审也误判过我。”

Thor古怪的看了他一眼，Loki问他：“怎么了？”

“如果我妈听见我说了这个词，一定会用平底锅抽我的嘴巴。”Thor说，“你和传闻中说的不一样，他们都说你是个斯文的混球。”

“你也和传闻中不一样，”Loki说，“没有傻瓜会主动和我打招呼。”

 

当他再次推门离开更衣室的时候，Loki听见身后男孩的声音，“决赛见。”

“决赛见。”Loki回头冲他点了点头。

那是12年前的法网青年赛总决赛，他还不满17岁，对未来的ATP之路充满憧憬。

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

006. **比赛开始前一天**

    

    破球员和烂教练，自古以来都是绝配。

    

    Loki Laufeyson早在出道之前就听说过这么一句话了，他时刻拿这句话警示自己，也因此在出道的前几年一直小心翼翼地选择着教练。名宿、经验老道、网球生涯成绩光彩在他看来都是至关重要的条件。

   但是，拥有选择权的最基本条件，Loki却好像遗忘了。球员自身的优秀才是这一切选择的开始，当众人发觉他并非球迷心中的璞玉后，Loki Laufeyson的教练选择就像冲过巅峰的云霄飞车一样急速下降。

    于是，在二十岁的末尾，他还是不幸地走上了破球员和烂教练的这条老路。

 

    准确来说， Thanos的烂并不在于他的实力，而是在于他的人品。在Loki所能选择的所有教练中，绰号“灭霸”的Thanos的职业成绩无疑是最光彩也是最肮脏的。他曾经在世界第一的位置短暂待过一段时间，这份资历就是当种子选手的教练也绰绰有余，但是没有人愿意让Thanos来当教练，没有人，特别是当Thanos因为殴打对手而进了监狱之后。

    可Loki没有选择，Thanos向他提出了完全的改造计划。Loki是一个不能靠天赋吃饭的球员，同时他也不再年轻了，只有彻底的改变才能挽救这份看上去已经毫无前途的职业生涯，而同时，Loki得忍受这位大块头下流的球风和策略，以及他永远不能放干净的嘴巴。

 

    “你对明天的比赛有多大的把握？”教练坐在他的正对面，面无表情的脸直直对着Loki，后者正坐在休息室的无靠背沙发上，正好处于一盏白炽灯的照耀下，他头顶着刺眼灯光，有一种正在接受审判的错觉。

    Loki在教练的目光下感到无处遁形，他不动声色地在沙发垫上挪了挪位置，“呃，”他不自在地说，“赢Odinson的把握？考虑到他对我的全胜纪录，我想应该是——跟网上的预测差不了多少。”

    “少他妈去看那些网上的狗屁预测，”教练不屑地哼了一声，如果不是休息室明确禁止，Loki想，他估计还要再往地上啐一口痰。“一帮自以为是的小屁孩，总说些笑掉大牙的蠢话，老实告诉你，Laufeyson，如果连一个该死的运动员自己都不相信自己能赢，他就算是他妈的废了。”

    老天，他每次说话都得带这么多脏字吗？Loki盯着教练那张不断开合迸发咒骂的嘴巴分神想着。

  
    他的教练显然根本不在意Loki在想什么，他仰头慢悠悠地吐了一口烟。他倒是不怕禁烟标志，Loki想，也许下一秒就会有工作人员冲进来叫他罚款什么的，然后明天他的大名就会登上球场外面的公告栏——“Thanos先生因违反场地禁烟条例罚款xx欧……”。就在这时，他的教练再次开口了：“真的一场都没赢过，Laufeyson？”他吐出来的烟几乎直接拍在了Loki脸上。

 

    这些年，无论这个问句重复出现了多少次，即使是他自己都时常这么质问自己，黑发青年总还是抑制不住双颊的烧红，每一次，每一次他都感到深刻的耻辱与不快，但却无法逃避现实。“正式赛场上，没有。”

 

    “表演赛呢？练习赛呢？”

     Loki撇撇嘴，鬼都知道表演赛与正式比赛没有可比性，球员们爱怎么打就怎么打。“在练习赛赢过他一次。”Loki最后说，但他心里记得那场胜利的缘由，心里总很不是滋味。

 

    “什么时候的事？”Thanos还在问。

    “去年，温网开始之前。”Loki说。

 

    “草地赛，”Thanos冷笑一声，带出一缕烟，“没错，要我说，你唯一有可能干掉Odinson的地方就是草地赛场了，但是这条信息现在对我们没用，小公主，明天你还得和那个傻大个在红土地上握个小手呢。”

 

    这完全不好笑，Loki低下头，盯着自己的拳头想。自Thanos担任他的教练以来，他就不止一次有想要打掉Thanos门牙的冲动，但是同时Loki又对自己的体格有着非常清醒的认识，这个希腊的大块头光靠一只胳膊就足以勒死他了，而且依Loki对他的了解，Thanos完全有可能这么干。

    

    “说说吧，那次练习赛，”Thanos夹着香烟的那只手在空气中虚虚比划了两下，几乎是有些挑衅地问Loki，“你是怎么赢了Odinson的？”

    “他背部拉伤了，后半场比赛连发球动作都走了形。”Loki不情不愿地说出了答案。

 

    之后他用眼角偷偷地瞟了教练一眼，等待着对方脸上浮现出嘲弄的神色，却发现Thanos似乎因此陷入了某种沉思。

    Loki Laufeyson突然有一种不好的预感。

 

007. **比赛开始前一天**

 

    “这不好笑，Jane，”Thor拼命使自己的语气更加和缓，他在休息室里踱着步，试着心平气和地跟电话那头说，“如果天文馆那边真的很忙，你可以不用来看我的比赛，完全OK，但是分手？这太可笑了。”

    站在休息室另一头的Fandral一点也不愿意继续呆在这尴尬的氛围里，多年游走情场的经验告诉他，显然他已处在见证好友分手现场的边缘。可是该死，这么多年了，他半点安慰失恋男女的技巧也没学到。

    “噢，是的是的，我很忙，没时间陪你，突然这都变成我的错了！”Thor发出一声挫败的嚷嚷，这让Fandral仿佛又一次看见了那个曾经在球场上充满戾气的青年，“我当然得拖着这身残废去世界各地抡球，而你又来看过我几次比赛，Jane？有没有十次？你好好想想，就因为我没有陪你逛街，我可是比席尔维格博士都更体谅你的工作！”

    愚蠢的用词，Fandral惋惜地摇摇头，错误的语气，以及过激的情绪，我的好朋友这下必须迎接他的下一段单身生活了。

    一阵沉默之后，Thor慢慢放下了紧贴着脸颊的手机，双手垂到身侧，紧接着他缓缓地坐到了椅子上，叹了口气。

 

    “不必急着把包厢票寄回给我，”他最终对着电话那头说，“留着做个纪念也行，再见，Jane，上帝保佑你。”

    他的语气里充满疲惫，但Fandral却听出了一丝轻松，关于Jane Foster与他的感情屠杀终于也走向了彻底的尾声，他在难过之余也感到了压在心中的某种重负的消失。

 

    “别难过，伙计，”Fandral走上前去，他有些悲伤地意识到他的朋友在明天又要面对一个稍显空荡的家属包厢了，于是努力选择着安慰他的措辞，“反正你们在一起的时候，她也不怎么出现在那里。”

 

    “我没事，Fandral，”Thor摆摆手站起来，脸颊干燥，但他还是拍了拍自己的双颊，“说得对，我明天还得跟Laufeyson比上一场，对不对？”

    Fandral笑了起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“没错，而且那之后还会有一场惊喜生日派对，别告诉Hogun和Volstagg是我说漏了嘴。”

 

008. **比赛结束后三小时**

 

    他们最终也没能办成那次生日派对。

 

    作为团队公关，Fandral在退掉派对场地租约的同时还要气急败坏地喝令手下们去写言辞恰当的声明。Hogun仍然守在Thor的病房外边拦住不屈不挠的记者们，而Volstagg，他看上去就要动手打人了。

   “看在老天的份上，千万别让Volstagg在摄像头前动手，”Fandral转过头跟刚刚和医生交谈完毕的Sif说道。后者给了他一个简短的点头，然后拉过Volstagg一路走到医院走廊的尽头。

    

    就在这时糕点房居然还跟他打起了电话，“生日蛋糕还要送过来吗，Fandral先生？”快递员天真地问。

    Fandral拼命抑制住了爆粗的冲动，“你可以先送到我的办公室，我会叫人把它放进冰箱里的，”他这样说，心里想的却是，拿去送给天杀的Laufeyson。

 

   当Sif再次从转角走回来的时候，Fandral及时地拉住了她，“医生怎么说，伤得重吗？法网参赛还有戏吗？”

    黑发的搭档摇了摇头，她的眉头紧紧锁在一起，“半月板撕裂，别说法网，恐怕下半年的赛事也都要报销了。”

    Fandral倒吸了一口凉气。

 

    天杀的Laufeyson。

 

  
009. **比赛开始前6小时**

 

    生活是历史的一次有趣重演。总有人代替命运这样乐此不疲地告诉Loki。

    去他妈的，这是Loki的回答。

 

    他用足了网前高压的力气把手里的手机扔了出去。根据手机落在沙发上的闷响，一旁的助理准确判断出了Loki的愤怒。如果是落在墙上，那么这部可怜的手机恐怕已经粉身碎骨，不过Loki Laufeyson毕竟不是拿赞助拿到手软的明星球员，一部新手机并不是什么可以挥霍的资产。

    小助理小心翼翼地把头探过去，不出意外的瞟到了荧光界面上的几行推特评论。

 

     **你这个老伙计：阿尔戈里姆都被劳菲森送回家了，看来锤子又要躺赢了，大家可以散了。说来说去还是个250的比赛，没意思。**

**Thor就是GOAT：楼上嘴巴放干净点，什么叫又躺赢？一看就是某家嘴脸，阿尔戈里姆不过是个排名36的二线球员，他就算了进了决赛我锤也是分分钟吊打。**

**俯瞰ATP：一楼虽然不中听但说的也是实话啊，250分的比赛还指望什么？也就锤粉自我娱乐看看呗，这都什么对手啊，马勒基斯、劳菲森之流，明显给锤子送分来的好吗？**

**Just kidding：说个笑话，你家锤子还真输给过劳菲森，详情请见出道之前的法网青年赛。**

**Thor不拿温网绝不改名：楼上别逗，那年青年赛没夺冠明明是因为嫩锤把拍子全摔烂就退赛了。**

**金发大胸屹立不倒：还因此吃了两场禁赛。**

**你这个老伙计：笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，把拍子摔完退赛，这事果然还是嫩锤才干得出来哈哈哈哈！  
**

助理识相地没有再看下去，假装忙于清理休息室里不存在的灰尘去了。

    

    Loki Laufeyson是带着复仇的心情来到球场的。

    他既愤怒又丧气，无法忘记今天的对手曾经让他吃了多少苦头，在Laufeyson灰头土脸的职业生涯中，Odinson对他的全胜纪录占据着举足轻重的一块。即使在男子网坛赢过Loki的人并不少，但Odinson在他心中始终占有独特的地位。

    他们拥有一致的起点。Loki和Thor同一年出道，分别是那年法网青年赛的冠军和亚军，那时的舆论夸夸其谈，不约而同地预测着未来男子网坛将是这两人的天下，甚至早早就开始分析比较他们各自的优缺点。

    对于Thor来说，那只是一个有趣的、中规中矩的开始，与他日后的喧嚣完全无法比拟。可是对于Loki来说，那几乎就是他这一辈子最接近风光的时刻了。

    

    所以他无法控制自己，无法不去嫉恨Thor。在十二年前，在那个青年赛的更衣室里，他幻想过这个金发的男孩会成为自己一生的宿敌。这样似乎也很不错，虽然对方鲁莽又天真，但Thor是个好小伙，他会是个值得尊敬的敌手。那时候已经有些小报纸的体育版悄悄拿他俩做起比较来了，这让Loki相信他们都会成为未来网坛了不起的人物——他的十七岁太天真了，他自以为懂得一切。

    可事实证明，法网青年总决赛只是一场巧合，他俩不是棋逢对手，而是天差地别，从来都是天差地别。

 

 

    决赛那天Loki来得挺早，他刚刚在休息室放下球包，就听见场外传来了一阵阵模糊的尖叫。

    即使隔着体育馆的墙Loki都能想象到外边那是怎样的盛况，他甚至懒得去询问身边的助理发生了什么。“看样子大明星已经到了，”小助理耸着肩说。

    Loki Laufeyson继续一声不吭地做着准备活动。

    中心球场内外都坐满了Odinson的球迷——这是当然的。Loki还在进馆的时候就瞧见已经有人蹲守在场外大荧幕前的草地上了，上一次他看见类似的场景还是在大满贯的第二轮，而那次他也碰上了该死的Odinson。

    “嘿，听说今天是Odinson的生日，”埋头刷着推特的小助理突然抬起头，冲Loki晃了晃他手里的手机屏幕，“这帮孙子都在向他祝贺呢。”

    说着他点开了声音外放，视频里一个接一个地播放着有头有脸的现役选手向“亲爱的挚友”Thor Odinson送上的最诚挚的生日祝福。

    助理指着屏幕里正在播放的一个人的脸，“我记得这个婊子养的，上次在球员通道看见我们招呼也不打，目视前方拽拽地走过去的那个，是不是他？”

    “正常，他那天拿了巡回赛的冠军。”Loki头也不抬地说。

    “就他妈一个250分的赛！真以为自己是——”小助理突然刹住了话头，终于想起了自己正在为一个没拿过巡回赛里任意一个冠军的十八线小球员工作的事实。

    “在这个破地方，就是会有人因为拿了几个冠军就恨不得飞上天去。”Loki淡淡地说，“只有Odinson那种傻子，即使是遇到根本不认识的球员，也非要打一声招呼。”

    “所以他才会有这么好的人缘啊，”小助理长叹一声，八卦心理基本得到了满足，懒洋洋地靠在了休息室的沙发上，“人人都爱Odinson，”他下了最终定义。

     黑发绿眼的男人冷哼一声，“错了，”Loki拉上球包拉链，淡定的直起身子，“是人人都爱Top1，如果Odinson没有那么该死的能打了，你等着吧，不出一个月，这个ATP里超过五成的杂鱼都会迫不及待的排着队踩他一脚。”

 

 

    开场前五分钟，Thor和Loki两人扛着球包，在安静的休息室里面面相觑。

    看得出手指抠着红色耐克球袋的Odinson正在竭力思索话头，好让气氛不至于那么尴尬，但是即使是天生乐观的他也隐约意识到，自从刚才Laufeyson故意对他的招呼视而不见之后，这种尴尬就已无法挽回。

    于是他又开始思考自己曾在哪里得罪了Laufeyson，但这趟注定无望的思考还没有得出结论就被球场上的广播打断。主持人的声音昭示着球员即将入场，场外的看台上已有小小的骚动，但这还不足以是全部，Thor深深明白，谦虚地讲，这里的看客少说也有一大半是来看他的，他们的尖叫疯狂起来足以叫他失聪。

    排名靠后的选手会先出场，Loki站在通道上快速整理了一下自己的球衣外套，再把拉链拉到最上头。Thor发现自己正在非常直白地盯着Loki做这一连串动作，随即他想起了12年前的法网青年赛，Loki当时在上场前整理衣服的动作竟和今天一模一样。

   “你的习惯真是一点没变。”Thor突然出声。

    这一句只赚回了Loki Laufeyson的斜睨，“但是很遗憾，比起12年前，我们之间的等级已经天差地别了。”

     Thor因为这溢满了恶意的语气而惊讶地瞧着对方，半晌才结结巴巴地回答，“嘿，Lo、Laufeyson——”

    他摊开双手刚想说点什么，Loki的名字已经从外面的传来，后者立刻头也不回地走出了通道，留下Thor孤零零地站在球员通道的中央，两眼发直地瞪着他离开的方向。

 

010. **比赛中**

    Thor当然无法想象这些年Loki是怎么走过来的，Loki不无恶意地想，一个天分稍次的职业球员，一个在别人家的小孩沉迷海绵宝宝时就会一遍遍回看阿加西决赛的人——从五岁起就扛着球拍满公园跑，除了打球什么也不会，他还曾经以为自己会成为一个名满天下的球员，却在转为职业后才发现自己并不是真正能够靠天分吃饭的家伙——对于这样的人生，一个网球明星又能够知道些什么？

 

    他在摄像头前保持了基本的礼貌，在赛场中央握手的时候Loki甚至还给了Thor一个微笑，后者的表情则显得复杂得多。他长久地盯着Loki看，仿佛从来就不认识这么个人似的。

    那天是Thor的生日。

    艳阳天，下午三点的赛场中央闷热得不成样子，观众席上几乎每一位看客都戴着遮阳帽，远看是白花花一片。

    他从球童手里选走了三个球，最后只剩下两个在他手心旋转，Loki抬眼瞥了包厢里的Thanos一眼，后者难得的没有板着脸，而是冲他点了个头。

  
    他发了球，大外角，球速高得可怕。可是Thor Odinson仍毫无意外地抬腿往场边追去，他跑得那么快，Loki握着球拍瞧着网对面的人，他就是不懂得放弃，Loki想。

    Thor弯下腰用一个可以说是危险的姿势将球撩了回来，Loki早就做好了预判来到网前，他毫不犹豫地把球打到另一个外角，球速却又不至于快到让Thor完全无法赶上。

    于是Thor又调转方向追过去，他来了一记漂亮的穿越，Loki几乎可以听见他骨骼的摩擦声。观众席上的球迷们发出了响亮的喝彩，可是Nick Fury却沉着脸，Thanos则在座位上露出了阴恻恻的笑容。

 

    就是从那时候起，Loki知道自己将会毁了一切。

 

011. **赛后1小时**

 

    Loki Laufeyson深呼吸了两次，再次划开了推特界面。

 

     **小赛出大事！埃斯托里尔公开赛决赛在当地时间下午三点准时开始。**

**第一盘澳洲人首先破发，先下一城，却在第二盘的发球胜赛局被英国人顽强逆转，在抢七中两人分数胶着，最终英国人以12-10的微弱优势将比赛拖入决胜盘。第三盘Odinson开局不利，跑动速度明显下滑，脚步凌乱，最终由于对方一记回球产生了不规则弹跳，突然调转方向的Odinson脚步调整不当，直接摔倒在红土场上，不久宣布退赛。**

 

    **ATP赛事回顾：#埃斯托里尔公开赛 Odinson伤重，Laufeyson收退赛大礼！详情请点击**

**体育画报：惊天逆转！红土之王马失前蹄，法网赛事或受影响#埃斯托里尔公开赛**

**泰晤士报：膝伤复发？Odinson比赛中摔倒直接宣布退赛，职业生涯恐受影响，英国人Laufeyson成为该项ATP赛事冠军。**

**太阳报：名宿怒斥Laufeyson胜赛手段下作，称其在比赛中故意开出多个大外角使Odinson疲于跑动，球迷附和 #埃斯托里尔公开赛**

 

“怎么还有名宿给自己加戏？”助理一脸的莫名其妙，“还真是什么在他们嘴里都能被解读成阴谋，对不对？”他一脸好笑的向Loki求证，却被后者脸上的表情吓到。

    Loki Laufeyson面色阴沉，直接把手机扔到一边，事情才刚刚过去一个小时，他却已经无法预知这事件将会如何发酵了。无论怎么说，这场比赛确实让他名声大噪，他那万年杂草丛生的推特界面下面已经被上万条Odinson球迷的辱骂攻占，Loki深深地怀疑，他以后要是不小心点，很可能会在街上就被狂热的球迷撕碎。

     

     他慢慢用双手遮住脸颊，这是他抚平自己情绪的一个习惯动作。Loki感到迷茫了，他对这情绪不陌生，自从出道以来迷茫一直伴随着他的整个职业生涯，似乎每一件事情的发生都不顺遂他的心意。

    不是这样的，Loki躺在原处想，他本来可以堂堂正正、彻彻底底地赢Odinson，他早就该正大光明地赢他一次了。那些该死的观众——他们难道没有看见他已经尽力把Odinson拖入决胜盘了吗？他们难道忘了自己在抢七中拼了命的努力？到头来，这一切又变成了“Laufeyson收退赛大礼”。

 

    他在这些年对Odinson累积起来的怨恨，与其说是对Odinson这个人的怨念，不如说是对命运的恶意。从他意气奋发的17岁开始，那年法网青年赛场上他对阵Odinson，一开始他就占据着绝对的上风，Odinson则臭球连连，可后者一气之下摔烂了三把球拍退赛，留他一人站在球场中央面对所有荒唐。

    一场波澜壮阔的开端，一次戛然而止的结局。这就是Loki与Thor这些年的一切缩写了。

    他总是料不到Thor的举动，即使那家伙的球风简单明了到傻子也能掌握，即使他的心肠好到连Loki都没法真正恨下去，每一次当Loki以为自己胜券在握时，他还是料不到身为对手的Thor。就像他不知道那个金发的青年在场上生起气来会把所有的球拍都砸掉离场，也不知道那个而立之年的网球明星会以这样的方式坠落。

 

    “他倒是替你省了一笔麻烦。”Thanos赛后在休息室大笑，“我只是叫你在底线反复用外角和上弦磨死他，没想到Odinson倒是给你面子，直接摔出了毛病来。”

    “我本来就可以赢他，”Loki一字一句，咬牙切齿地说，“我本来就可以正大光明、毫无争议地赢他，为什么他总是不让我如意？为什么每一次他都表现得像是我空手捡来了胜利？”

    “听着小姑娘，我不知道你在发生什么神经，”Thanos警告道，“但你最好拿好你的赛会奖金然后闭嘴，其他的关我们什么事情。”

    Loki不说话了。

 

    过了大约有一个世纪之久，助理听见了Loki幽幽的嗓音，“Thor Odinson的官方团队是怎么说的？”

   “什么？”助理吓了一跳，不确定自己有没有听对他的意思。

   “他的伤势，”Loki皱起眉头强调了一遍，“他们公关发了说明吗？”

    助理低下头去刷新Thor官方账号的界面，看见了Thor的团队在五分钟之前刚刚发布的文章。

 

    “半月板撕裂，”助理说，自己也在读的时候吓了一跳，他没想到会这么严重，还以为只是大腿拉伤或者抽筋这个级别的伤痛，他继续结结巴巴地读，“他、他们宣布Odinson退出下半年的所有赛事。”

 

    助理转过脸去打量Loki的神色，Loki却阴着脸看不出半分快意，突然，黑发青年从沙发上站起来，推开大门走了出去。

    “把赛后发布会取消掉。”他离开屋子之前说道。    

 

 012. **赛后七小时**

 

    Thor Odinson热爱红土，对他来说红土赛场就像是中古时代的战场，被跑动带起的红色颗粒有种说不出的肃杀之感。每一次踏上红土的舞台，总会让他热血沸腾，心跳加速。

   然而今天，就是在这片他熟悉无比的红色赛场上，十年来红土高手Thor Odinson头一次在比赛中摔了个人仰马翻。

    

    “你就像个十几岁的业余新人，在红土上滑步都能摔出狗屎！”Thor的现任教练，以老道毒辣、脾气火爆闻名业内的Nick Fury在他的病榻前也完全不懂得收敛火气，丝毫不照顾选手的悲伤情绪，“瞧瞧你那个样子！一个浑身鸡血的外卡选手都比你强，还好意思腆着脸管自己叫红土高手吗？我看你就一红土傻帽！”

   

    如果Thor的双腿还有行动能力，他一定会选择现在就离开教练见鬼的抱怨，但合作了一年多，Thor深知今天无论如何也逃不了Nick Fury的一顿骂。

    更可怕的是，Nick完全有资格把Thor数落一通，球员与教练无疑存在着共生关系。而作为网球界首屈一指的名教练，Nick Fury的执教水平将与Thor的业绩直接挂钩。无论大家对他的暴脾气如何不敢恭维，Nick都是公认的最成功的网球教练之一，而他毕生的目标就是将后缀中的那个“之一”去掉。Thor今天在球场上演的自杀式失误，无疑是他执教生涯的一大污点。

 

    “一个250的小赛你拼命跑什么，啊？现在好了，绑着你那破膝盖在这里躺上个把月，下半年的赛事都不用指望了！”独眼的男人还在愤愤不平。

 

    Thor Odinson真心热爱红土，可他憎恨红土赛场的不规则弹跳。

 

    “你该恨你自己的自杀作风，你就是不懂得放弃，哈？”黑人教练说，“瞎子都知道今天Laufeyson打那么多外角球是为了让你反复地跑动，就是不摔这一跤，今天一场比赛打下来也够你受的，你为什么就是不能，”Nick的手指比划着，“不能有选择地打？”

    “他会觉得我小看他的。”Thor说。

    “你有一万个理由小看他！”教练大声嚷嚷起来，“你是TOP3，而他是百大的野鸡球员；你是正大光明的Thor Odinson，而他打起球来几乎快跟他的教练一样下流！”

    Thor躺在病床上叹了一口气，他也是人，不可能在被对手坑害之后还毫无怨气，甚至在几个小时之前，他在诊室里痛得呲牙咧的时候还恨不得用指甲划烂Loki Laufeyson那张欠扁的臭脸。

    但是此时挫败感混合着膝盖处的疼痛麻痹了他的大脑，同时那儿还有另一种疼痛，他说不上来是什么，那种感觉既酸涩又苦闷，就像开场之前Loki对他说的那句话，和他面无表情的脸。

    “他不是故意的，他不可能控制得了不规则弹跳。”Thor小声说。

    “你少帮那臭小子说话，”他的教练冷哼一声。“确实，他只是想慢慢磨死你，实在没想到你会直接扑倒。我敢说你团队的所有人都恨不得排着队朝他脸上来一拳。”

 

    Thor没有听下去，索性在床上玩起了手机，他反复地看，父母朋友的关心塞满了他的信箱，Jane的号码下却没有任何动静。Thor不死心地又盯了一会儿，突然另一串震动打断了他的凝视。

 

    【抱歉，生日快乐。】

 

    Thor皱着眉头仔细地打量着那行陌生号码。

  
——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

013.

 

   **仿佛过了一个世纪，那位摄像师终于摆好了位置，黑洞洞的镜头直直对着Loki，饶是从小就习惯故作镇定的他，也难免感到紧张。**

**拿着话筒的主持人向黑发的少年询问他是否准备好了，几乎还是个孩子的Loki点了点头，于是主持人回过身，向随行的人打出各种手势。**

**采访就要开始了，Loki Laufeyson站在这一切跑动着的，混乱的最中间，像是被炽热的夏日艳阳烤晕了一样，这才迷迷糊糊地意识到。他的双眼不安地掠过假笑的记者、板着脸摆弄机器的摄影师，还有举着器械跑来跑去的实习生——所有人。**

 

**少年的眼神最终落在远处的父亲身上，老Laufeyson正坐在阴凉地的椅子上，也朝着他的方向回看过来，不知是不是高温和阳光混合产生的错觉，Loki恍惚看见父亲对自己笑了一下。**

 

**这么多年过去了，Loki总觉得那天老Laufeyson确实真心实意地对自己笑了一下，只是他当时没敢去求证，竟从此错失了这个机会。**

 

 

014.

 

说实话，Loki Laufeyson并不是很清楚，在这种场合他到底应该摆出什么表情。

 

“别紧张，boss，你要相信自己其实是个英雄，把今年法网的第一夺冠热门扫地出局，整个atp都该为此感谢你。”Chitauri告诉他，“只有道貌岸然的蠢货才不，他们心里其实偷着乐呢。”

 

像这种聚会，业内一年就要举办不少回。但在出道的第一个十年，Loki收到过的邀请函连一只手都数得过来。而今年——感谢Odinson那多灾多难的膝盖，这使得Loki终于成为了一个大龄巡回赛冠军，即使他只比往年多赚了250的积分，但总归让主办方们记起了还有Loki Laufeyson这么一个野鸡球员，也在乱成一锅粥的男子网坛混到了一个小小的冠军头衔。

 

助理看着邮箱里的请柬欢呼雀跃：“去吧老大，你知不知道这是多好的机会！”他这样喊着，其实只是想让Loki把他也带进热辣的网坛趴去一看究竟，毕竟Loki的私生活就跟他的打球方式一样乏味，自从跟了他，Chitauri都觉得自己变得清心寡欲了起来，“有很多WTA的美女也来，还有不少赞助商也会去的，你知道的，耐克刚跟我们解约——”

 

“我应该把你介绍给小威廉姆斯，让她用球拍好好削你的脑袋。”Loki剜了一眼说错了话的助理。

但仅在几个小时之后，头顶着财务预算的Loki就毫无颜面地妥协了。埃斯托里尔公开赛的冠军支票虽然丰厚，但Loki有一整个团队要养，尤其是里面那个会教人往下三路招呼的黑心教练——Loki第一百零一次动起了解雇Thanos的念头，可一想到的对方毫不讲理的解约费，他又只好认命。

 

即使Loki知道他最终会后悔出现在这次聚会上的，没有为什么，他就是知道。

 

 

不出意料，这场聚会成功地提醒了Loki他在业内的人缘究竟有多么的差。

 

当一个同样混得不太如意的球员也板着脸，将他们视作无物地走过时，Chitauri终于震惊了。“他凭什么？”助理在Loki耳边愤愤地嘟囔，“这种货色也敢看不起我们？”

“你放宽心，他只是看不起我。”Loki倒没什么表情。

“他有什么毛病？”

Loki举起手机，屏幕上是对方给他发的推特私信，时间定格在埃斯托里尔公开赛落幕后不久——“你该为你的打球方式感到羞耻”，这上面如此写道。“他算是比较客气的了。”Loki客观地点评。

于是Chitauri更加震惊了。“老大，你还看推特？还看私信？老天，为了生命健康，我以为你早把这些东西关了！”

 

Loki确实应该早早关掉推特，他自己也这么认为，可是当那场比赛落幕时，他还浸在冰火两重天的神奇感受里：成年后第一次赢过Odinson的喜悦，以及对方那不像样的离场所带来的别扭、委屈、不平……这些情感交织，让Loki明白自己其实从未走出过17岁的迷茫——他该摆出什么表情，以何种面目来应对接下来的场景，他应该感到自豪吗？应该快乐吗？他现在可以庆祝了吗？

 

事实上，当他从颁奖台回到休息室，拿出手机打开推特界面的一瞬间，就知道自己已经错过了屏蔽外界观点的最佳时机，他的快乐历时不到30分钟就要匆匆收尾了。

 

他一向点击率惨淡的推特被数万Odinson的粉丝占领了。

 

 

 

Chitauri小心翼翼地、胆战心惊地坐在派对中比较偏僻的吧台一角，就在他的老板旁边。此刻他觉得自己好像回到了高中，身负着安慰被校园暴力的同伴的神圣使命，可联系到现实，高中时曾是个混小子的Chitauri才应该是校园暴力的实施者——他甚至没有一点安慰别人的该死经验。

而他的老板从刚才开始就只是不停地喝闷酒，饮用剂量已经明显超出了营养师的推荐标准。Chitauri的意识好像被分成两半——一边是他那喝着闷酒、与整个火热派对格格不入的顶头上司；另一边则是舞池里的沸反盈天。助理先生艰难地吞咽了一口口水，偷偷向舞池的方向张望着，他方才瞥见了舞池里有身材火辣的WTA女神Natasha Romanoff，老天，他好像还看见了女单新秀绯红女巫Wanda。

尽管他的肉体仍和Loki处在同一战线上，但是Chitauri不得不承认，他的灵魂已经彻彻底底向热闹的网坛派对归顺，如果不是眼前这个男人还付着他的薪水，他肯定早就丢下对方，溜进舞池里去了。

“现在，给我把你那两颗快要蹦出来的眼珠子收好，然后滚到舞池里去。”

“什么？”助理以为自己听错了。

“你他妈听不懂人话吗？”Loki放下酒杯，他本就不太好的脾气在经过酒精发酵后，显得更为锋利，“你看向那里的色眯眯的眼神快把我恶心吐了。”

 

Chitauri离开吧台之后，Loki Laufeyson终于觉得附近的空气也变得舒心许多。他继续独自一人窝在那里自饮自酌，有好一会儿时间，他觉得自己已然忘却了一切和网球有关的狗屁事情，感到非常快活。可他转念一想，他的整个人生几乎都附着在网球这个物件上了，要是剔除了后者，前者显然什么也不剩下。

 

“Laufeyson？”

一个声音在他背后响起，Loki分辨了几秒钟，也只是觉得这嗓音熟悉中带有点恶心，他回过头，发现来人是Malekith。他又开始想吐了。

见Loki并不说话，Malekith一反常态地主动：“恭喜你Laufeyson，别这样看着我，我是真心实意地为你感到高兴，毕竟你打败的可是我们共同的敌人，那个虚伪又讨人厌的Odinson，叫我说，早该让他也吃点教训了。”

 

Loki兴趣索然地回过头。

 

“嘿，别这么无趣，”Malekith顺势坐在了他旁边，继续念叨起来，“别忘了你赢了Odinson也有我的功劳，如果不是我在上一轮拖住他，消耗了他的体力，单凭你也未必能把他拖到膝伤复发。”

黑发的青年对着天花板翻了个白眼，“Malekith，你在那场比赛只保住了自己三局，也好意思自称消耗了Odinson的体力？他他妈都快给你送蛋了。我劝你少在这里白费力气来讨好我，难道我还能因为几句高中女生似的议论，就把支票和奖杯分给你？”

白发男人震惊而恼怒地瞪着他，他愤怒地张了张嘴，又合上。Malekith上下扫视着有点醺醺然的Loki Laufeyson，像是第一次见到这么个人。“我的老天，”男人感叹道，半晌，又收起了那副震惊的表情，扭曲成了一个怪笑，“我的天，Laufeyson，你在愧疚。”

 

“你说什么？”

 

“你在愧疚，Laufeyson，你居然在为Odinson那家伙感到抱歉，这真是，这真是——”他大笑起来，这副神气引得Loki莫名地更想呕吐了，“这可真是个惊喜啊，看看谁才像个女高中生，你该不会还暗恋那家伙吧，Laufeyson。”

 

末了，他还突然凑过来，挨在Loki的耳朵旁边低声说：“别把我当傻子，你的家属席上可从来没有出现过女人。”

 

“稍等，”Loki从吧台后站起来，他转向酒保，“打扰一句，请问厕所在哪里？”

 

 

015.

 

**“首先我们要恭喜你，Loki Laufeyson选手，”主持人开始热情地背稿，“你在这个赛季表现不错，可以说是青少年选手中最出色的！我们有幸采访到你，同时得知你出生于网球世家——令尊Laufeyson曾经是上个世纪80年代的网球选手，”主持人远远地对着一旁的Laufeyson点头致意了一下，立刻把注意力放回眼前的少年身上，“我们非常好奇，你从小都接受什么样的网球教育……”**

 

**Loki也把注意力放回了笑容虚假的记者和那个黑洞洞的镜头上，他对着那玩意儿腼腆地微笑，中规中矩地回答这些无聊的问题。那是他人生中第一个电视采访，对于只能被勉强称为青少年的Loki来说，一点点的磕巴和紧张是可以被原谅的。**

 

**Loki Laufeyson相信父亲从头到尾都坐在远处看着这一切，他相信他对着自己笑了。**

 

**“我的志向是……”黑发的少年有些害羞地回答着最后一个问题，他清了清喉咙，“成为ATP最出色的网球选手，让我的父亲对我刮目相看，这是我对未来的愿望。”**

 

**那台摄像机默默记录下了这份天真可笑的宣言，这个满怀希望的少年人惯有的狂想。在该死的Odinson出现之前。**

 

016.

 

Loki Laufeyson伏在洗手台前干呕，其实除了酒精，他什么也吐不出来。

他用凉水扑脸，同时希望这个宴会从未存在过。什么该死的Malekith，该死的舞池，还有那杀千刀的Odinson，它们都不应该存在——为什么一个不在场的幽灵能如此轻易地搅乱他的人生？难道在Loki Laufeyson人生的所有糟糕时刻里，Thor Odinson都从不缺席的吗？

 

身后一个隔间传来了开门声，Loki并未在意。可是沉默了几秒钟后，那儿进而迸发出了一系列噼里啪啦的响动，有什么金属物件掉在了瓷砖地板上，还有男人压低了声音的咒骂，就好像有个小型拆迁队正要在这个洗手间施工。

什么玩意，Loki抬起头，希望自己不会看到一对想来男厕所打炮的酒鬼。通过眼前的镜子，他看见自己背后仅有一个身影，可是还没等Loki放下心来，他抹去脸上的水珠，又眨了眨眼睛，这才看清了来人，不由得呼吸一滞。“妈的，”他说。

在Loki Laufeyson人生的糟糕时刻中，Thor Odinson从不缺席。

 

金发男人身体的一边拄着拐，另一根拐杖已经躺在了瓷砖地板上，他的膝盖打着绷带，只好单脚直挺挺地杵在白炽灯下，脸上的神色介于尴尬和无辜之间。Thor也朝洗手台看过来，他们的目光在镜子中相遇了，Loki突然想起了五分钟前Malekith在他耳边说过的那句狗屎，不禁感到晕陶陶的，眼前的场景好似一场幻梦，奇怪又不含逻辑。

 

“呃……”还是Thor先开的口，“能帮我捡一下拐杖吗，谢谢。”

    

 

——TBC——

 


	4. Chapter 4

017.  
  
    这件事要从酒精说起。  
  
    对于Loki来说，混乱绚丽的网坛晚宴并不比寻常派对特别多少，而他也到底没能和哪位金主赞助商说上话，老实说，他被排挤得简直一句话都说不了。在Loki模糊的碎片化回忆里，这一晚上他都是在吧台上靠着酒精单独度过的。  
    酒精，没错，阔别了至少五年之久，Loki Laufeyson再次畅游在了酒精的海洋里。他感到一种报复般的痛快，同时心里清楚事后队内的营养师必定会记恨他，但在当时，重新拥抱酒精无疑是遗忘寂寞与苦闷的良药，哪一个在派对上被排挤的单身汉会拒绝这份好意呢？  
    至少在柔软到不可思议的大床上醒来时，Loki还是这么认为的。  
  
    他花了大概五秒钟的时间，来确认自己确实没躺在属于他的那间破烂大床房里。眼前的套房豪华到令人发指，Loki直直地坐起来，差点一激动滚到床下去。  
    都怪那该死的酒精，Loki想，为了巡回赛，他此前已经五年没沾过一滴酒了，很显然，昨晚他错误估计了自己的酒量，这才导致他遇上了让所有巡回赛选手都倍感恐惧的结果——喝到断片，第二天早上在别人的床上醒来，等待着自己被狗仔制作成报纸体育版的边角料。  
    而眼前的一切本来应该是如此赏心悦目的——这曾是出道时Loki对自己的期望之一，忙碌的巡回赛季配上舒适宽敞的总统套房，但敞亮的房间，和从洗手间传来的哗啦啦的水声，反而让现在的他冷汗直冒。  
    冷静，Laufeyson。他告诉自己，事情总不可能更糟了——你哪怕是酒后乱了性，跑到酒店开了间总统套房打炮，那也不至于比现在更糟，反正有了对Odinson出阴招的前科，一个百大选手的花边小新闻根本不值一提。  
  
    Loki好不容易做完了心理建设，洗手间的门突然打开了。  
    Loki Laufeyson下意识地回过头，觉得自己已经足够镇定，可以面对接下来的任何惊涛骇浪，但是当他看见门口那头金灿灿的头发，和那张熟悉的脸蛋时，他无法抑制地感到呼吸凝滞，两眼发黑——  
  
    Thor Odinson上身赤裸，肩上搭了条浴巾，膝盖看上去已经能够行走自如。他低头给自己戴上护膝，同时笑着冲床上的黑发青年打了声招呼。  
  
    Loki没有作答，他面如死灰的表情可能吓到了Odinson，后者挑起一边眉毛，又问了一句：“嘿，你没事吧？”  
  
    然而Loki仍对此不理不睬，他低下头审视了一番床单被褥，谢天谢地上面没有什么可疑的液体，但它们仍然乱得令人不安，Loki心情凝重，带着就此断送自己职业生涯的悲痛，他问道：  
  
    “告诉我，我们没有上//床，对吧？”  
  
    金发男人突然停下动作，耐人寻味地盯着Loki的脸看了一会儿，然后放声大笑起来。  
  
  
018.  
  
   在Loki的顽固要求下，Thor尽可能补全了他的记忆空缺。  
  
   “我们是在厕所碰上的，”他说，“你对着洗手盆干呕，可把我吓了一跳，伙计，结果范达尔偏要让我拄着的拐棍也滚到了地上——”  
   “噢，”Loki点点头，经他这么一点拨，他的记忆也开始苏醒了。  
  
**（八个小时前）**  
  
**Loki被困在卡座的最里层。**  
 **事实上，他也不清楚自己是怎么稀里糊涂就坐到这里来的。是的，他帮Thor Odinson捡了那个拐棍，五分钟前在厕所，但是大家都会这么做的，对吧？这就是个举手之劳，Loki Laufeyson当然没有混账到要欺负一个拄拐的对手——虽然正是他本人让Odinson拄上了拐，这就另说了。**  
  
 **然后Thor嘟嘟囔囔说了句什么来着？谢了兄弟，请你喝一杯？**  
 **真是奇了怪了。**  
 **随后，Loki就发现自己被困在了这个卡座的最里层，就他和Odinson两个人。相比于嘈杂的舞池，这个角落僻静得有些邪门。**  
 **他不由得担心起Odinson是要把他骗来这里以泄私仇。老实说，考虑到Thor的伤势，Loki甚至觉得这个想法好像也不是很过分。他于是担忧地审视起桌角边的拐棍来，就好像它随时会自己跳起来去打Loki的头似的。**  
  
**“你想喝什么，果汁？汽水？”Thor从酒水单上抬起头。**  
 **“你都是喝这些玩意儿？”Loki心不在焉地回了他一句。**  
 **“我刚刚可是在那边眼睁睁看见你喝了不少酒的，以为你今晚已经喝够了，”Thor笑了一声，“听我一句，伙计，职业球员还是要少喝酒。”**  
 **“你知道吗，在过去五年——”Loki突然盯着那双笑盈盈的蓝眼睛说，“我曾经有五年的时间，没喝过一滴酒，就为了能打好那该死的球，后来我发现了什么？禁饮对成绩根本没什么狗屁用处。”**  
 **金发男人耸了耸肩：“我很抱歉，不过我还是得禁饮，医生命令，不然他们会念到我头大。”**  
  
**虽然金发男人的表情看不出什么异常，但Loki还是瞬时做贼心虚了起来，他咳了一声，清清嗓子，小心翼翼地说：“说到这个，呃，关于你受伤的事……”**  
 **Thor直接抬手打断了他，“那个不关你的事，”他说，“是我运气不好，不规则弹跳怎么可能算是谁的错。”**  
 **Loki下意识张了张嘴，还想说点什么，但又觉得自己的话头全给断了，也没什么话好说。他的视线飘来飘去，最终又落在了Thor支着护具的膝盖上，Loki认命地叹了口气。**  
  
**“但那天我是故意消耗你的。”他轻声说，梦呓一般。**  
 **“我知道。”Thor头也不抬的说。**  
 **Loki以为自己听错了，“你说什么？”**  
  
**Thor好笑地看着他，似乎在说“我们可是职业球员啊，老兄”，他还冲他眨了眨眼睛，导致Loki突然听见自己砰砰的心跳，他为自己突如其来的心动感到羞愤难当。**  
  
**“少来装作我们很熟的样子，Thor Odinson，你以为你他妈的是个圣人吗？”他酒劲上头，没好气地蹦出一句。**  
  
**话一出口Loki就后悔了。**  
 **倒不是说他害怕这话伤了这个6.2英尺高的男人的心，而是Thor的胳膊——他在袖管里鼓起来的二头肌，使他想起了那些曾在Odinson手下粉身碎骨的碳纤维球拍——它们看上去杀伤力依旧可观。**  
  
**Thor并没有动怒，面对如此赤裸的挑衅，他的表现简直平静得不可思议。“你非得让自己看上去像个恶人吗？”**  
 **“难道我不是吗？”Loki答道，“要不要推荐你看一眼我的推特评论，老兄？”**  
 **Odinson隆隆地大笑起来，他的声音真是该死的洪亮，甚至一度盖过了这个卡座上方笼罩着的乐声，这让Loki的心情稍微好上了那么一点点。“天呐Loki，你可不能太在意那些门外汉的言论，”他说。**  
 **“这些门外汉是我赚钱的门路，”Loki说，“不然你以为我愿意来这个闹哄哄的派对？还不是因为这些网球场外的门外汉已经彻底厌弃了我，导致NIKE也和我闹分手。”**  
 **“你想签约新的赞助商？”**  
 **“当然，我可不是什么网坛宠儿，赞助和代言可不会自己找上门来。”**  
 **Thor点点头，真难相信，一个名副其实的网坛宠儿——还是他英俊的宿敌Odinson，会在凌晨一点钟的夜店和他在卡座里喝着果汁聊着天。**  
 **可是接着，更神奇的事情发生了。**  
  
**Thor说：“我也是。”**  
  
**Loki Laufeyson以为自己又听错了，“你说什么？”**  
  
**舞池那里换了一个DJ，可能是想证明自己的能力，新来的DJ把音响开到了最大，一瞬间Loki以为自己快要得心律不齐了，他根本听不清Odinson的回答——直到Thor挨近他，凑在他耳边，他们认识十余年，还是第一次离得这么近。Thor在他耳边大声说：“NIKE也和我解约了！”**  
  
**“为什么？你和它合作了十年，你还是公认的网坛摇钱树！”Loki顶着震耳欲聋的乐声大声问他。**  
 **“他们家大业大，可看不起网球代言的这份小小的收入，”Thor又侧过头回答他，他的呼吸扫在Loki耳边，温暖又湿润的痒，“再说了，他们还认定我要走下坡路，会从此一蹶不振，根本不打算跟我签三年以上的约，我也就不自作没趣了。”**  
  
**说完，Thor坐了回去，“瞧，我们都是被黑心商家抛弃的可怜人！”**  
 **Loki冲他举起了自己的葡萄汁，“敬天杀的NIKE！”**  
 **“敬天杀的NIKE，”Thor喝了一大口橙汁，还装模作样地砸吧了一下嘴。**  
  
**大概是自认他们已经足够醉、足够熟络了，酒过三巡后，Thor突然开口：“Laufeyson，其实我一直在想一件事，你到底为什么那么讨厌我啊？”**  
  
  
——tbc——


	5. Chapter 5

“那个Laufeyson？噢，我听说过，”男人沉默了一下，接着他对镜头笑了起来，“要我说，他在那一茬新人里表现得还算不错，不过像他那样的资质，ATP里起码能找出50个。”

 

019.

**——大概是自认他们已经足够醉、足够熟络了，酒过三巡后，Thor突然开口：“Laufeyson，其实我一直在想一件事，你到底为什么那么讨厌我啊？”**

 

 

“等一下，”Loki打断道，“你他妈不是一直在喝果汁吗，怎么醉的？”

 

“唔，你知道的，气氛使然嘛。”Thor摸了摸鼻子说。

如果目光可以杀人，Thor毫不怀疑自己的肾此时已被Loki扎了五刀。他冲黑发青年尴尬地笑笑，表示不需注意这些细节。

**Loki好笑地看着他，透过那双翠绿的眼睛，Thor发觉吧台的饮料不仅价格昂贵，而且后劲很强，显然这个五年来滴酒未沾的青年已经彻底被酒精打败了，Loki开始抑制不住地冒出傻笑，这让人相信，眼下Loki Laufeyson什么实话都说得出口。**

**“因为你主动跟我打招呼，”他说完还打了个酒隔。**

**“什么？”Thor以为自己听错了。**

**“你打招呼。”Loki醉眼朦胧地盯着他瞧。**

**“什么时候的事？”**

**“罗兰加洛斯！”Loki嚷道，“休息室里，你忘了？”**

**从旁观者的角度看，可以发现Thor的表情变化非常有趣，他先是皱紧眉头，陷入了沉思——这不能怪他，在出道之前他就年年去罗兰加洛斯报道了，这些年的法网更是从不缺席，只除了被Laufeyson废掉膝盖的这一次——**

**“啊，”Thor恍然大悟，“你是说法网青年赛，在决赛开始前。”我们第一次见面那回，Thor在心里补全。**

**而Loki只是瞧着他，哼哼地笑。**

**“我还以为，”Thor犹疑着，有些不可置信地说，“一直以来我都以为是因为那场决赛，那时候我年轻气盛，没好好打，才让你难堪。”**

**“那不过是一场比赛而已，”Loki不耐烦地说，“我讨厌的是你这个人，还有你令人作呕的开朗、大方……”**

**“我以为我们那时候聊的很愉快！”Thor有些委屈了。**

**“确实如此，”Loki瘪了瘪嘴，“直到我听说你会跟休息室里的每一个小角色都打声招呼——你把我当什么了，Odinson？你用笑容收买的一个微不足道的小人物？你以为我会像那群傻瓜一样，感激涕零地跑到推特上夸赞Thor Odinson的巨星风度吗，‘啊，他甚至对我这么一个百大野鸡都这么礼貌，这么有风度’！”**

**“你都在说什么？”**

**“我说我看透你那伪善的小伎俩了，Odinson！”Loki吼道，声音一度盖过DJ，吓得Thor连忙看了看四周，好在他们似乎还没有引起任何人的注意。**

**而Loki还在继续列举他的罪行：“我讨厌你那假模假样、伪装成一视同仁的热情——对，相比之下，一个脾气暴躁的、把所有拍子都摔烂然后退赛的小屁孩都显得可爱起来！”**

**Thor感到深深的不可理喻，他张了张嘴，想反驳Loki几句，却被这过于夸大、奇怪的指控给难倒了，面对一个满嘴歪理的醉鬼（而且还是姓Laufeyson的醉鬼），他实在不知道从哪一点开始辩白。他和Laufeyson干瞪眼了半天，才结结巴巴地憋出一句：“我从未虚情假意……收买过什么球员！”**

**“这么说，”Loki的舌头并不因为男子的憋闷而停火，“你倒真是个圣母。”**

**冷静，Thor Odinson坐在卡座里深呼吸，努力平复自己的情绪。换做是刚出道那几年，以Thor Odinson一年摔烂50副拍子的火爆脾气，恐怕此时早就瘸着条腿和Loki打得你死我活了。但若说Thor纵横球场的这十年明白了什么道理，那就是永远不要在低谷期闹出大新闻，他还不想因为几句话，就拉着Laufeyson和自己的职业生涯同归于尽。**

**“你不知道你在说什么，”Thor最终只是这样说。**

**“我知道，我还知道你是什么人，知道你们每一个是什么人，”Loki仍在滔滔不绝，“你们让我以为自己是特别的，随后再告诉我那只是误会，其实我什么都不是。”**

**Thor逐渐听出点苗头来，他看见Loki的眼睛里除了翠绿，似乎还有些细碎的光。Thor尴尬地望向别处，他绞尽脑汁，希望能憋出一两句让Loki称心如意的话来，叫他不要再用那样的眼神盯着他看了。**

**Thor说：“我是希望我们能做朋友的。”**

**看Loki没有接话，Thor又继续说道：“我确实喜欢主动跟人打招呼，呃，我从没想过这个做法有什么不对——我总以为是我从前做过什么别的事情惹你记恨，但是，我——”他深呼吸了一下，终于鼓起勇气，再次对上Laufeyson的眼睛，他诚恳地说，“我不知道你说的‘你们’是谁，但无论是谁，我和他们不一样。”**

**Loki也看着他，“你和Nick Fury也不一样吗？”**

**Thor奇怪地问：“你提他干什么？”**

**黑发青年没有回答，而是将目光从金发男人那双发亮的蓝眼睛上移开，即使在昏暗的卡座角落里，Odinson的金发仍然该死的耀眼。Loki Laufeyson的视线往上飘，往上飘，直到触顶了才停下，落在他们头顶上方的迪斯科球灯上，后者散发出的微光慵懒又迷幻。Loki出神地盯着它看，根本没去管Thor好奇的目光，他自顾自地沉默着，脑海里响起了笼罩着他整个职业生涯的那段话：**

 

    “那个Laufeyson？噢，我听说过，”男人沉默了一下，接着他对着镜头笑了起来，“要我说，他在那一茬新人里表现得还算不错，不过像他那样的资质，ATP里起码能找出50个。”

**“是谁？”Thor问。**

**Loki这才发觉原来他想得太出神，竟然不自觉地念了出来。**

**“你的好教练，Nick Fury，”Loki说，“ATP最出名的黄金教练。十年前他就是这么评价我的，而讽刺的是，他说的竟然一点没错。”**

**“我不知道他说过这种话。”**

**“你当然不知道了，”Loki还盯着那个球灯，却笑了起来，“我也有过年轻气盛的时候，Odinson，要知道我们的起点曾是一致的，我赢过你，那时候记者问我有没有中意的教练人选，我说了Nick Fury。”**

**Thor好像明白了什么。**

**“有好事的记者跑去问他，他就说了那么一段话。你可以想见那时候我有多不服气，那正是我以为前路一帆风顺，将在男子网坛大师拳脚的时刻——在当时的我看来，能在ATP里混出姓名的至多才20来个，可光是我这种资质的就有50个？真是个刻薄的玩笑话。”**

**Loki没有说下去。**

**他们都沉默了一会儿，这阵沉默就像无形的隔阂，让一张桌前的两人都感到别扭。Loki是不愿再多费口舌，而Thor则是不知该如何开口安慰。虽然之前他也常为对方着想，但说实话，作为这样一个公认的、天资出众的巨星球员，他从未真正体会过Loki这类人的感受，Thor有他自己的无奈，不过他也意识到，此刻无论他出声说什么，都会显得刻意虚伪。**

**最终，还是Loki开了口。**

**“你瞧，”他哑着嗓音，似乎在压抑着自己失态的情绪，“你的好友够多了，又何必执着于和我做什么朋友，Odinson？”他顿了顿，又自嘲地说，“要知道像我这样的人，在atp里能找出50个。”**

**他说完别过头，错开了Thor的目光。Odinson感到喉头干涩，嘴里都是莫名其妙的苦味，他本以为经此一役可以让双方把话说开，却没想到说开了才显得真相如此不可挽回。Thor的心中一阵震动，在一个小时之前，他还是那个遭遇了职业挫折，看似倒霉透顶的前世界第一Thor Odinson，但此刻他却想，如果自己从一开始就不那么幸运、不那么天资出众——**

**“那当然不一样。”良久，Thor才找回了自己的舌头，并且在他自己意识到之前，他就已经伸出手去，牢牢握住了Loki的手掌。**

**“那不一样，Loki，”他坚定地、诚恳地说，“我打了十多年球，而我认识的Loki Laufeyson，只有你一个。”**

**——tbc——**


End file.
